stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
The Chaos Empire is an optional Empire in Stick Empires that comes with Gold Membership. After the fifth anniversary of Stick Empires, Chaos is now unlocked for free. Description Chaos can be described as a "Dark Army", featuring necromancy, twisted body parts and darker themes such as suicidal units, savage minions, and slave workers. Chaos also has special traits of its own, unlike any other Empire. It is the only empire that has a spell capable of killing a unit instantaneously (Petrify, from Medusa). Also, it is the only empire to have passive regeneration of health and passive healing of poison over all units - hinting further at their unnatural and dark side. Chaos is the counterpart to Order, as both feature nine units split into the same categories on the user interface, with each unit having its own corresponding counterpart - one economic unit, three close-quarters combat units, two ranged units, two spellcasters and one Giant unit each. Units Chaos has 9 units. Each fulfills its own role in Chaos, similar to Order. Enslaved Miner The (enslaved) Miner acts as the economic backbone of Chaos, supplying resources to create the army and maintain it. The Miner can also fulfill a defensive role by building Miner Towers, defensive turrets that fire projectiles at attackers. However, in terms of combat the Enslaved Miner - like its Order counterpart - lacks armour and has a very low attack power in its pitiful melee strikes. The Miner can be upgraded with Miner Hustle to have increased health and speed. Crawler The Crawler acts as an early-game unit for Chaos, as well as being a source of harassment against the enemy army. It has high speed which can be amplified with Predatory Edge. With 'Predatory Edge', it becomes one of the few units that can attack while moving. Crawlers are mainly used in packs and can be a great harassing group. When Crawlers get the Pack Mentality upgrade, they get increased damage output based on the amount of crawlers on the battle field which can stack 5 times. Though the Crawler lacks armour, it makes up for it with speed and decent damage, making use of hit-and-run attacks to pressure the opponent. Dead The Deads act as a ranged/support unit. When upgraded, its ranged attacks inflict poison, with the potential of doing large amounts of damage over time. Their guts do increased damage to armoured units. The Deads are considered to be armoured by the game, even though their low-speed and health are unsuitable for an effective tanking role, and the fact that the Deads are rotting which is technically supposed to make them weaker. Marrowkai The Marrowkai acts as an offensive/support spellcaster. It has 2 spells: Reaper, which can temporarily disable key enemy units and Hell Fists another which attacks in a straight line. The Marrowkai lacks armour, health and speed. However its high damage capabilities compensates this and makes it an important unit. This is why it is important to have good protection and spacing between the enemy units and the Marrowkai. Medusa Medusa acts as a ranged assassin in Chaos. She can instantly kill infantry units from a long distance via 'Petrify'. She can also act as a area denial unit by spraying poison over a large area on the battlefield, forcing opponents to either back away or take heavy damage from poison. This gives the player's army an advantage over the enemy. As with all spellcasters, Medusa is frail, but her powerful support capabilities make her an important unit to have. Juggerknight The Juggerknight acts as the offensive tank unit of Chaos. It has decent speed, good health capacity, and damage capabilities. The Juggerknight can charge to temporarily increase speed while stunning enemy units in its way. Being a unit with a great tanking role and offensive capability, Juggerknights make an appearance in almost any match featuring Chaos. Bomber The Bomber is a suicidal unit, which can run straight up to enemies and detonate upon contact, dealing large AoE damage. The unit is also killed in the process. The Bomber has high speed but the lowest health in the game. However it has large damage and harassment potential, being great at picking off low health units (e.g. Miners, Swordwrath, Archidons) and hurting the opponent's economy. Eclipsor The Eclipsor acts as a fast, aerial ranged unit. It is airborne, so only ranged units and spells,giants, and Cycloid can attack it. However, it lacks armour, making it more susceptible to attacks compared to the Albowtross. It makes up for this with speed and range. With excellent damage output and difficulty in countering these units, Eclipsors are very desirable in the late-game for Chaos. Giant The Giant acts as a defensive tanking unit in Chaos. It is extremely slow, but is the most durable unit in the whole game and can stun multiple units with its strong attack. However, it is extremely costly and is easy to outnumber, if not used correctly in certain circumstances. In the hands of players who know ways to exploit the power of a Giant, it can be devastating in matches late-game. As such, the Giant is seen as a common tank for spellcasters in Chaos. Category:Empires